Stealing Franks Cinderella
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Ranger decides to ask Stephanie to marry him but goes to talk to Frank before. How does it change Ranger when he tires to see his babe through her fathers eyes.


**Alright, i actually wrote a happy story so i hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Janet Evanovich's characters sadly and i dont own the song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wilks**

* * *

Ranger sat alone in the living room of Stephanie's parent's house. Today was there one year anniversary and Ranger was playing on asking Stephanie to marry him. He only felt right to talk to Frank about it first and that was why he arrived to meet Stephanie just a few minutes earlier.

When Ranger first arrived at the house in a suit and tie and asked to speak to Frank it only made it obvious what he wanted to talk about so Frank sat him alone in the living room as if he had a point to make.

Ranger glanced around the room and something on the far back wall caught his eye. He slowly raised himself off of the couch and walked to the other side of the room. The wall held pictures of Stephanie and Valerie as they were growing up.

_I came to see her daddy for a sit down man to man  
__It wasn't any secret id be asking for her hand  
__I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
__With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

He smiled as he scanned through the pictures of the one he loved. One held a picture of her around the age of five wearing a blue princess dress and a tiara. A smile lit up her face as she looked up at the camera holding up a pillow case filled with candy.

Another held her sitting on a bike in the driveway with a determined look on her face. In the back round held Valerie playing in the grass with her Barbie's. That's one of the reasons he loved his Babe so much, she was determined to do things for herself and do them correct instead of sitting down and excepting others to do it for her.

The next picture was on a hot summer day in the backyard. Steph had a grape popsicle in her mouth looking at the sprinkler as Valerie prompted to jump through.

One was of her wedding day with Dickie. Stephanie was dancing with Frank during the father daughter dance. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress and the smile only added to her beauty.

As he looked at the last picture he started looking at himself through Franks eyes. He was just another man coming in to take his little girl away. Another man who could possible hurt her. Ranger knew that he could never hurt his Babe but he could see where he was coming from.

_She was playing Cinderella  
__She was riding her first bike  
__Bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight  
__Running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grim  
__Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
__In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
__But to him I'm just some fella  
__Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He leaned in to get abetter look at a picture of her jumping on a bed when Frank entered the living room.

"Isn't she something?"

He replied with a smile on his face. "Yes, she's really something special."

Frank walked over to Ranger and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you'll cherish her better than Dickie ever did. You're lucky to have her."

A slight smile crept on Frank's face but Ranger didn't miss the sadness that past through his eyes. He knew Frank would have a hard time sharing her again when there was a chance that she could get hurt once again. But then, happiness reached his eyes and understanding past through. He finally understood that Ranger would do anything possible to keep his daughter happy. He just didn't want to let her go again.

_I leaned in towards those picture to get a better look at one  
__When a voice behind me say, "Now, ain't she something son?"  
__I said, "Yes, she's quite a woman."  
__And he just stared at me  
__Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

"Do you have the ring with you?" Frank asked. Ranger pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and handed it over to him. He opened It and gasped, the ring had one saphire with two smaller diamonds on each side of it on a white gold band. "Wow this is so much better then the single diamond ring Dickie got her. How much was it?"

When Ranger didn't respond Frank let out a chuckle. "That much, huh?"

"Money isn't a problem for me Mr. Plum and I've never found a reason to spend it. But now I have."

_She was playing Cinderella  
__She was riding her first bike  
__Bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight  
__Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
__Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
__In her eyes im Prince Charming  
__But to him im just some fella  
__Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Frank closed the box and handed it back to Ranger. "She's going to love it." He turned his head and called her into the room. Ranger was breath taken like he always was when she entered the room. She was wearing a knee-length black spaghetti strapped dress with her hair hanging down just below her shoulders. The mascara around her eyes only brought out her blue eyes even more.

"Wow Babe, you look amazing." She smiled as she made her way over to him and gave him a light kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug. "Bye Daddy."

Frank smiled as he returned her hug. "Bye pumpkin. Hope you have a wonderful time."

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
__Then he called her in the room  
__When she threw her arms around him  
__That's when I could see it too_

Three years later.

"It's a girl." The nurse stated wrapping the baby in a pink blanket. "Would you like to hold her?"

Tears fell down Stephanie's face as she nodded her head yes, not being able to find her voice. The nurse rested the small baby in her arms before departing the room.

"Steph . . . she's beautiful." Ranger choked out looking at the new addition to his family. He could never picture himself having a family but here he was now and he would never go back to the way he was before.

As Ranger brushed his hand across the babys cheek she opened her eyes to reviel Stephanie's bright blue eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ranger nodded and took the baby out of her arms. As he looked down at her he now had a full understanding about what was going through Frank's head a few years ago. He could tell what he felt when Ranger stole his Cinderella.

_She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
Im the one stealing Cinderella_

* * *

**Please Review! Oh and for everyone who liked the story how could this happen to me im just starting to write another chapter to it. I found a song i was going to use for a different story but since everyone wanted another chapter i decided to write one. Even though its four months late. Sorry about that.**


End file.
